speciesfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcy
Marcy (also known as Lindsey) is a character from Species II. History (film) In the film version, Marcy was a woman that engaged in a sexual encounter with Patrick Ross on the night of a fundraiser/party. She makes out with Patrick in a secluded lounge when Patrick is called away to give a speech at a fundraiser. She invites Ross up to her hotel suite after the speech. When the speech is done, Patrick arrives to the suite, seeing Marcy accompanied by another woman introduced as her sister, claiming that the two women share everything together. Shortly afterward, Marcy has intense sex with Patrick while her sister amorously watches the two sexual partners. As they both orgasm, Patrick ejaculates into her while Marcy refers to her sexual partner as a hero. She then moves off the bed as her sister expresses a turn to have sex with Patrick. As Patrick and her sister begin the love-making gyrations, Marcy blissfully heads for the adjoining bathroom. In the bathroom, Marcy examines herself in the mirror and begins to notice something unusual with her body. As Patrick's sexual intercourse continues with her sister, Marcy suddenly gasps as she clutches onto her stomach which begins to swell as she feels movement inside. Terrified, she screams and backs away from the bathroom counter and falls against the walls. Unable to do anything except scream, her stomach had distended completely, splitting open to reveal a human-alien offspring emerging from her. Once she has given birth to her and Patrick's offspring, she dies from the accelerated pregnancy and birth, survived by said offspring. History (novelization) In the novelization interpretation, Lindsey is a younger, blond-haired woman who encounters Patrick Ross at the fundraiser. She comes onto Ross just as Patrick is about to go give a speech. She then invites Patrick to her hotel suite like in the film, and is there to introduce a dark-haired woman she says is her sister. Shortly afterward, Lindsey has just finished having sex with Patrick and moves off the bed to go to the bathroom and allow her sister to have a turn with Patrick. In the bathroom, it's revealed that her "sister" is really her best friend from college, and that they would every now and then go after unreachable men using their charms, often on a dare. As she hears her friend and Patrick enjoying themselves, Lindsey makes a move toward the bathroom door, intending to join them in a threesome, but begins to feel nauseated and like she's going to throw up. She then sees that her belly has distended and backs against the wall, sliding to the floor. Screaming upon the splitting of her stomach and the sight of the alien infant, she passes away five seconds later. Relationships Claudia According to the novelization version, Lindsey's sister was her best friend from college, not her real sister actually. They had often dared each other to go after the men around the campus during their time in college, succeeding in seducing most in the hierarchy. At the fundraiser, they set their eyes on Patrick and do the same. In the novelization, she was waiting for Patrick with her best friend in the hotel suite on the bed, clad in only matching, silk lingerie. In front of Patrick, she reached over and ran her hand slowly up her friend's thigh, sliding her fingers beneath the line of fabric at the hip joint and her friend shuddered, suggesting that they may have had lesbian experiences when they were with other men. Patrick Ross It's unknown how they met in the film version, but the novelization version shows that she came on to Patrick Ross prior to the speech at the fundraiser and then invites Patrick up to her hotel suite. She was clad only in nearly matching silk lingerie with her sister when Ross arrives. There, she introduces Patrick to her "sister" and they engage in sexual intercourse. Once they're done, she declares Ross a hero and allows her "sister" to have sex with Ross while she goes to the bathroom. In there, we discover that the both of them were just looking to sleep with the astronaut like they had done with other men. She ends up impregnated by Patrick and being the indirect result of her death as she brought Patrick's firstborn child into the world. Her son She doesn't really have a relationship with her and Patrick's son. After being impregnated by Patrick, she immediately gives birth to the child in the bathroom and dies shortly after. Her pregnancy with him being the direct result of her death, and the acceleration of the gestation causing her belly to burst open to release the hybrid. Quotes Film * "Lincoln suite, upstairs. Hurry." * "It's open." * "Come on in." * "My sister decided to join us." * "We share everything. Together." * "Aah! God!" * "You are a hero." * "Oh, god!" * "Oh, my god! Ohh! No!" * "Ow." (extended deleted scene) Novelization * "It's open." (Novelization) * "We've been waiting for you." (Novelization) * "I'd like you to meet my sister." (Novelization) * "We share everything." (Novelization) * "Oh, my God." (Novelization) * "You really are a hero." (Novelization) * My goodness, but that man could move! (Thought from Novelization) * That silly girl, the whole dorm had always known when she made orgasm. (Thought from Novelization) * What the hell. (Thought from Novelization) * No one ever said I couldn't join in. * God, couldn't they just shut up? (Thought from Novelization, last line) Trivia * She is credited as The Debutante but her name Marcy is revealed in the movie when her sister screams for help. * In both the movie and novelization versions, she is unique for being the first human woman to bear hybrid offspring. * Excluding the comic series Species: Human Race, she shows what befalls any human woman impregnated by a male of the alien species: A feeling of nausea, breast discomfort, some stomach pain, sweating, rapid distension of the stomach as the unborn hybrid fetus develops quickly, belly bursting, and eventually death. * In the novelization, her name is Lindsey. * In the novelization, Claudia is her best friend and not her sister. * In the film's televised version, the bathroom scene is edited to feature Marcy holding her stomach and screaming as the scene cuts to Eve in her room being monitored. * In the film version, she's the only known sexual partner of Patrick to have a mole located on her body (her back in this case). * Debutante is an alias she used in the film version when she and her sister engaged in sexual intercourse. * According to Nancy La Scala, Marcy is a senator's daughter and she gets whatever she wants. Gallery 18380144_125769581311810_5458334006451896320_n.jpg|Marcy and her "sister". Species-ii (13).jpg|Marcy and her sister with Patrick Ross. Speciesii2.jpg|Marcy with her sister "to join her and Patrick". Patrick And Marcy in Bed.jpg|Marcy unknowingly impregnated by Patrick during their sexual gyrations. 7 b 673225.jpg|Marcy looking in the mirror. peace.png|Marcy feeling orgasmic bliss. Debutante 3.png|Marcy examining herself in the bathroom mirror. massage.png|Marcy physically examining her sensitive breast. Debutante2.png|Marcy holding her stomach as she begins to feel physical pain. Debutante 5.png|Marcy supporting herself on the bathroom sink while holding her stomach and breathing heavily. vlcsnap-2016-04-25-22h20m22s204.png|Marcy's pregnancy with an alien hybrid begins. Debutante belly -01.png|Marcy's swelling pregnancy with Patrick's alien hybrid child. Reaction.png|Marcy looking at her accelerated pregnancy. 스피시즈 2.avi 001365197.jpg|Marcy screaming at her accelerated pregnancy. vlcsnap-2016-04-25-20h00m53s101.png|Marcy getting more pronounced due to her accelerated pregnancy. Image.png|Marcy backing away from the mirror in horror. 2image.png|Marcy trying to vacate the bathroom. 4image.png|Marcy unable to vacate the bathroom. Cimage.png|Marcy screaming at her child's inevitable birth. Fimage.png|Marcy screaming at feeling her pregnant belly about to burst. Belly_bursting.png|Marcy's pregnant belly starting to burst. Species2 6.png|Marcy's belly splitting open like a flower. File:Species_2,_Birth_of_the_Debutante's_hybrid_child.jpg|Marcy's alien hybrid infant coming out. a001388470 (7).jpg|Marcy screaming in agony from the whole experience. Marcy and Patrick Kiss.gif|Marcy kissing Patrick. 12.gif|Marcy wanting Patrick. Sp4.gif|Patrick opening the door, revealing Marcy and her sister. Sisters.gif|Marcy saying "her sister decided to join and Patrick". 15.gif|Marcy and her sister waiting for Patrick. 16.gif|Marcy and her sister waiting no longer. (4).gif|Marcy and Patrick having sex while the sister watches excitingly. bandicam1.gif|Marcy experiencing Patrick's sexual gyrations (original movie scene) Debutante01.gif|Marcy blissfully recuperates in the bathroom. Anigif.gif|Marcy senses something wrong so she opens her robe and examines a sudden pain in her breast. (14).gif|Marcy holding herself as she feels a spasmodic pain in her stomach. 33003333.gif|Marcy experiencing an alien hybrid's gestation. Scream.gif|Marcy screaming anigifaa.gif|Marcy's pregnancy with an alien hybrid's gestation progresses. File:Extended Scream.gif|Marcy screaming (extended deleted scene) PANIC.gif|Marcy panicking at what's happening to her (alternate take) anigif1000.gif anigif2.gif anigif3.gif anigif4.gif 20171118_082816.gif Category:Female Category:Species 2 characters Category:Humans Category:Mother Category:Deceased Category:Characters